


Это никогда не закончится

by tinuvielf



Series: Поступки, что важнее слов [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Это никогда не закончится<br/>Фандом: Chicago P.D.<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Антонио Доусон / Хэнк Войт<br/>Цикл: Поступки, что важнее слов<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG	<br/>Саммари: Когда от рук Грегори Йейтса погибла Надя, Антонио внезапно пришлось по-дружески поддерживать самого Войта, и с ним, кажется, стало происходить что-то не то.<br/>Примечание: третья часть цикла «Поступки, что важнее слов»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это никогда не закончится

Пустой кабинет Отдела расследований производил гнетущее впечатление. Антонио старался не поднимать головы от отчёта, понимая, что теперь уже навсегда опустевший стол Нади у самой лестницы снова начнёт притягивать взгляд. Работы ещё было навалом, что у него, что у остальных, но после этих ужасных дней, что они вели дело Йейтса, Антонио решил, что будет лучше дать всем отдохнуть вечером. Утром должны выйти вернувшиеся из Нью-Йорка, с суда, Войт и Линдсей, и к этому нужно быть морально готовым.

К тому, что они-таки засадили ненормального ублюдка за решётку, но Надю и других жестоко убитых им женщин к жизни это не вернёт.

Такие дела, когда погибал кто-то из своих, всегда всё меняли. Антонио по Отделу нравов помнил, как реагировали люди: кто-то пытался сплотиться, кто-то обвинял своих же коллег — и он не знал, что будет здесь. Надя была близким другом Линдсей, а Войт относился к Линдсей как к дочери, так что уже двое из их команды пострадали особенно сильно. 

Железная дверь внизу хлопнула особенно громко, заставив его вздрогнуть — в пустой комнате звук показался по-настоящему зловещим. Перепрыгивая, кажется, через ступеньку кто-то быстро поднялся, и Антонио увидел Войта: держа в руке дорожную сумку, он, ничего не замечая, размашисто зашагал к своему кабинету. Отметив его плотно сжатые губы и стеклянный взгляд, обозначавшие именно то состояние Войта, в котором он бывал особенно страшен, Антонио попробовал было вернуться к отчету, но недоумение взяло верх. Разве Войту не следовало быть сейчас с Линдсей, помогать ей справиться со случившимся? Чего он прямиком с аэропорта поехал в участок?

— Сержант?

Антонио окликнул его, когда Войт уже взялся за дверную ручку. Явно не ожидавший кого-нибудь здесь увидеть, тот медленно обернулся, прищурился и выплюнул:

— Ты ещё здесь?

— Заканчиваю отчётность. — Преувеличенно грубый тон Войта Антонио не удивил. Он достаточно научился уже разбираться в настроениях своего босса, чтобы понимать, как рискованно было дёргать его сейчас, однако за проделанную в его отсутствие работу следовало отчитаться. — Остальных я отпустил, пусть приведут мысли в порядок.

— Лады.

— Вам тоже лучше бы отдохнуть…

По-настоящему свирепый взгляд заставил Антонио замолчать. Войт шумно вздохнул, на миг сделавшись похожим на разъярённого быка на корриде, и жёстко спросил:

— Антонио, ты из нас сержант?

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда попридержи свои советы до тех пор, пока я их не спрошу, — едко закончил он и, развернувшись, так хлопнул дверью, что звякнули стёкла.

Покачав головой, Антонио только сел, как в кабинете Войта с грохотом упал стул — не иначе, как тот пнул в сердцах несчастную мебель.

Этого он не ожидал. Понимал, что его мнение Войта не интересует, и что реакция будет, мягко говоря, агрессивной, однако Войт, даже в самом жутком своём состоянии, всегда сдерживался и вокруг ничего не крушил. Лишнее доказательство того, как плохо всё прошло в Нью-Йорке.

На душе стало ещё гаже. Смерть Нади была тем болезненней, что они всегда отставали от Йейтса на шаг или два. Её похитили из машины Линдсей возле самого участка, полиция же была так близко и не смогла её спасти. И если даже Войт сдаёт, не в силах сдержать кипящую от бессилия злобу, что уж тут говорить об остальных, о самом Антонио, о Линдсей. 

В возобновившейся тишине, ещё более страшной, чем до прихода Войта, Антонио закончил наконец отчет по последнему делу. Оставалось только подписать его, но сделать это он решил утром, в надежде, что Войт будет в более спокойном состоянии. Можно было уходить, однако Антонио медлил, не зная, стоит ли оставлять Войта одного. Неважно, какой ты полицейский — зелёный новичок после академии или матёрый детектив — нельзя замыкаться, это может тебя раздавить. Но Войт весьма красноречиво показал, что ему не нужна помощь…

Он только потянулся за курткой, как дверь кабинета открылась, и Войт медленно, заложив руки в карманы, подошёл к его столу.

— Сам как?

— В порядке. — Его гораздо больше удивило, что Войт, кажется, пришёл извиняться. 

Тот покивал, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, и всё же решил уточнить:

— Антонио, когда я говорю, что....

— Босс, здесь даже нечего обсуждать. Я полез не в своё дело, и я прошу прощения. Просто... — едва он замолчал, как Войт выразительно приподнял брови, предлагая продолжить. — Мне кажется, что всем нам сильно досталось в этом деле, и нет лучшего способа поскорее прийти в норму, кроме как отдохнуть.

— Имеешь в виду — поспать?

— Да хотя бы и так.

— Думаешь, после такого можно нормально спать? — хмыкнув, спросил тот, и Антонио вздохнул.

— Конечно, нет.

Он сам, сильно выматываясь в последние дни, потому что приходилось работать за двоих, спал мало — постоянно просыпался, попадал то в кошмары, то в мутную пелену без сновидений, которая вместо того, чтобы зарядить силами, наоборот, высасывала их. Тело не могло перебороть бессознательное, где надолго засел Грегори Йейтс.

— Может, кофе?

И второй раз подряд за этот вечер Войт удивил его.

— Я бы выпил. Ты на машине?

— Могу взять и такси.

Как он так быстро на это согласился, вообще ни секунды не подумав, Антонио сам не понял. Они с Войтом успешно работали вместе как напарники, но их отношения нельзя было назвать дружескими. Приятельскими — да, если забыть, что Антонио однажды его арестовывал, однако не больше. Конечно, если бы они всё-таки выбрались всем отделом в караоке, как когда-то планировали, Антонио не стал бы отказываться; да он и сейчас ни в коем случае не отказался бы, понимая, что нужна его помощь. Его неприятно поразила собственная поспешность. Войт был тем человеком, с которым постоянно нужно соблюдать осторожность, а совместные посиделки в баре, зализыванье ран вряд ли этому поспособствуют. К тому же, только недавно между ними снова возникла напряжённость — когда Войт заподозрил в нём гея. Как Антонио ни пытался выбросить это из головы, не получалось. Войт, казалось, присматривался к нему, украдкой наблюдал, когда думал, что Антонио не видит. Видимо, подозревал до сих пор. С одной стороны, Антонио его понимал, с другой, недоверие Войта обжигало и злило. 

Как он и думал, Войт привёл его в небольшой бар «Бруклин», располагавшийся в двух перекрёстках от участка. Антонио, конечно, предпочёл бы «Молли» — ему хотелось оказаться на своей территории — но на это нечего было и надеяться. В полупустом зале они заняли маленький столик у стены и, наверное, минут пять просто молча пили: Антонио взял себе тёмное пиво, Войт тянул виски. Антонио старался не пялиться, а делать вид, что погружён в собственные мысли, но не смотреть на Войта и не замечать очевидного не получалось. Тот, видимо, привык несколько расслабляться за выпивкой, однако обычно (и это ни для кого не был секретом) его партнёром был Олински, давний и верный друг, а никак не Антонио. 

Так что сейчас Антонио видел то, что ему не следовало бы видеть: усталость, разочарование, то самое бессилие, которое хоть раз в жизни испытывал каждый полицейский. Лоб Войта разрезали более глубокие, чем обычно, морщины, из взгляда ушла сталь, делавшая его сурово-неприступным, — перед Антонио сидел обычный, такой же, как и он сам, мужик из плоти и крови, по которому никогда не скажешь, насколько страшных и всемогущих людей он готов скрутить в бараний рог. 

Почему-то Антонио ощущал себя так, словно ему доверили какую-то великую тайну, доступную лишь избранным, но легче от этого не становилось. Он всё ещё не знал, с чего начать разговор, и требуется ли от него это вообще. Многое произошло с того момента, как они начали работать вместе, даже не задумываясь, что когда-то были врагами. Ну, может, Войт и не рассматривал его как врага: при всех своих недостатках иногда он умел признавать, что надо отступить. Тот арест... Они никогда не говорили об этом с тех пор, как Войта поставили руководить Отделом расследований, предпочитая делать вид, что ничего не было. Прошлое прорывалось, да, но теперь настолько редко, что Антонио периодически вообще забывал, что когда-то арестовывал Войта. Его последние поступки перекрывали собой ту темноту, которая в нём ещё оставалась и пряталась где-то глубоко. Антонио вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет, что Войт помог спасти его сына, спас его собственную шкуру, когда он вляпался со своей подработкой (а ведь мог в отместку оставить один на один с ОВР), прикрывал его во время задержаний. А мелочей сколько? Взять тот же жетон...

— Ты перестал носить жетон, — глотнув ещё виски, вдруг сказал Войт.

Поразившись тому, как совпали их мысли, Антонио ответил:

— А, да. Подарил Диего — он уже как раз в том возрасте, чтобы задумываться, кем станет в будущем. Хочу, чтобы у него перед глазами был хороший пример.

Он вовсе не нарывался на похвалу, однако Войт, мягко улыбнувшись (Антонио списал это на алкоголь), именно это и сделал:

— У него есть ты. Ты — хороший отец и хороший коп, Антонио, и я бы хотел, чтобы так и осталось.

Может, в его словах и не было скрытого смысла, но Антонио расслышал его весьма явно. Йейтс. Второй человек в жизни Антонио, из-за которого он чуть было не скатился до уровня Войта, искренне пожелав (и будучи даже готовым сделать всё от него зависящее), чтобы этот подонок не дожил до тюрьмы. Но кто из их команды не желал Йейтсу гореть в аду? И вообще, Антонио произнёс это вслух лишь один раз, в сердцах, это же не повод делать такие далеко идущие выводы.

— Когда меня поставили руководить Отделом расследований, Перри открыто сказал, что мы с тобой не сработаемся. Многие в управлении даже делали ставки, кто из нас первым сгрызёт другого.

— Думаю, у меня не было и шанса.

Антонио действительно так считал. Помогая Габи и Мэтту, он прекрасно понимал, против кого начинает войну. Многие ненавидели Войта, но они слишком боялись его связей и вообще его самого, чтобы что-либо сделать. Не сказать, чтобы и Антонио получил хоть какую-то благодарность от коллег за тот арест, напротив, это серьёзно подорвало его отношения с Платт, которые вот только недавно пришли в норму. В Отдел расследований он переводился, ещё понятия не имея, кто станет начальником, так что известие о Войте было что гром среди ясного неба. 

— По правде говоря, я никогда не думал о мести.

— Серьёзно? — Антонио вскинулся, забыв о собственном же желании реагировать максимально сдержанно. — Даже в тюрьме?

— Я перешёл черту, — Войт невозмутимо пожал плечами. — А у тебя хватило наглости не просто попробовать меня остановить, но и пойти до конца. Знаешь, сколько людей из управления ни в жизнь не рискнули бы сделать то, что сделал ты?

Он не знал и вряд ли когда-нибудь захочет знать.

— Когда я узнал о твоём переводе, то сказал себе, что твоё место здесь, в моём отделе. И я рад, что не ошибся. Ты не боишься говорить мне напрямую то, о чём даже Фишер дважды подумает перед тем, как произнести вслух.

— Выходит, — медленно проговорил Антонио, стискивая бутылку, — я типа вашего стоп-крана?

Сравнение пришло на ум само собой, и его уж точно никак нельзя было озвучивать при Войте, однако алкоголь на голодный желудок после двенадцатичасового рабочего дня развязал ему язык. Антонио не чувствовал ни угрызений совести, ни страха — Войт сам признался, за что уважает его, так чего же бояться? Однако когда пауза слишком уж затянулась, на Войта Антонио посмотрел уже настороженно, испытывая нехорошее желание по-детски вжать голову в плечи.

Опасно улыбнувшись, так что морщины собрались в пучки у его губ и глаз, Войт отсалютовал ему стаканом.

— Возможно, что и так.

Вспомнилось сразу, как спустя пару месяцев их совместной работы, когда люди Пульпо похитили Диего, Войт давил на него, призывая пустить в ход кулаки. Комментировал, подначивал, дышал на ухо, стоя за спиной. Антонио тогда буквально кожей чувствовал ставшую осязаемой его силу, что состояла из граничащей со вседозволенностью власти, грубости, даже… да, наслаждения от того, что своими действиями не только выбиваешь правду, но и причиняешь боль. В тот момент он едва не сорвался, и именно нотки удовольствия в голосе Войта заставили Антонио, задыхаясь, остановиться на самом краю пропасти, чуть не ухнув туда. 

Понимание, что Войт так проверял его, пришло много позже.

— А как ваш сын?

Взгляд Войта потеплел, из черт лица вновь исчезли угловатость и резкость, так что Антонио не сразу поймал себя на мысли, что по-доброму улыбается в ответ.

— Они с Оливией завели инстаграмм и выкладывают туда по добрых двадцать фото в день. Но поскольку я так и не понял, как работает эта хрень, они просто раз в неделю присылают мне с десяток е-мейлов с фотографиями. — Он замолчал, глядя куда-то мимо Антонио: наверное, вглубь себя, в прошлое — и выглядел при этом таким растроганно-счастливым, каким Антонио вообще не думал когда-нибудь его увидеть.

Это зрелище, вообще весь этот разговор предназначались наверняка Олински, а Антонио просто попался под скорую руку, но он оценил даже это. С тех пор, как Лора, забрав детей, ушла, он ни с кем ещё не говорил по душам. Были посиделки с ребятам в «Молли», бесконечный трёп с сестрой по телефону, общение с приятелями по боксёрскому клубу — но это не трогало до самого сердца, не давало чувствовать себя… дома. Сейчас они говорили на такие темы, о которых а обычное время он при Войте вряд ли заикнулся бы, и это подкупало. Очень подкупало. Только недавно Антонио думал о недоверии, подозрительности Войта, а о какой подозрительности теперь могла идти речь? 

— Да, самое золотое времечко. Когда родились Ева и Диего, я старался не пропускать ни одного дня. Дети растут быстро. Маленькими они больше никогда не будут.

— Я не смог уделить Джастину столько времени, сколько хотел бы, — нахмурившись, проговорил Войт, гипнотизируя остававшееся на донышке стакана виски. — В этом главная причина, почему он вырос таким. Но, к счастью, моих ошибок он не повторит. У них с Оливией хорошая семья.

Горечь и сожаление в его голосе услышал бы, наверное, и глухой. Антонио, не думая, потянулся, чтобы накрыть его ладонь своей, чтобы поддержать. Он хотел сказать, что пусть Войт и видит сына с невесткой и внука так мало, он всё равно сможет быть хорошим дедушкой, но, опомнившись, отдёрнул руку в последний момент. Его прошиб холодный пот, и дыхание перехватило, а голова почти мгновенно прояснилась от алкогольных паров. Какого чёрта он делал? Этот жест, который Войт не заметил лишь чудом, мало походил на дружеское рукопожатие. 

На его счастье, Войт задумался о чём-то другом, явно неприятном. О Йейтсе, о ком же ещё. Едва Антонио вспомнил его, как всё очарование и почти домашнее тепло этого разговора испарились, растворились в воздухе. Ну да, всё верно. Выпивка закончилась, и откровения вместе с ней. Продолжение никому из них не нужно. Хотя насчёт себя Антонио уже не был настолько уверен: поняв, что с этого момента у беседы будет лишь сухой, официальный тон, он испытал нечто вроде… сожаления? Как будто у него действительно имелось какое-то право рассчитывать на нечто большее: на более долгий разговор, на дружеские отношения и то самое понимание с полуслова (а то и вовсе без слов), которое даже Габи не могла ему дать.

— Как здесь всё прошло?

— Ну, думаю, лучше, чем у вас в Нью-Йорке. — Антонио помолчал. Сразу после того, как присяжные вынесли вердикт, Войт позвонил ему и коротко сказал, что Йейтс арестован. Однако не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы по его тогдашнему тону и сегодняшнему позднему появлению в участке понять, с какими чувствами он боролся. — Было настолько хреново?

— Хуже, — помедлив, изрёк Войт и поднял на него потемневшие от злости глаза. Антонио поймал себя на мысли, что совсем не удивится, если Грегори Йейтс будет убит, едва оказавшись в тюрьме. — Это один из тех ублюдков, из-за которых ненависть к нашей работе начинает перевешивать понимание того, для чего мы всё это делаем. Слышал бы ты его, Антонио.

— Не представляю, как Линдсей это вынесла.

— Она сильная. Справилась.

— Да, но… Надю ведь уже не вернуть. И хотя другим женщинам Йейтс больше не навредит, сколько ещё таких, как он, в Чикаго, в других городах? Не знаю, как вы, но я не чувствую утешения от того, что мы посадили его. Должен, но не чувствую.

Войт стиснул зубы.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь — что это никогда не закончится. Что на месте одного, которого мы посадим, придут двое новых. В этом есть доля истины, Антонио. Но если я и ты, и весь наш отдел будем продолжать делать свою работу так, как мы её делаем сейчас, этих ублюдков всё равно будет меньше. 

— Если вы о том, что одно наше имя должно останавливать людей от преступлений, то в это не очень верится.

Тот усмехнулся.

— Поверь мне, ты не знаешь и половины того, на что способно упоминание имени «Хэнк Войт».

— Верю, — Антонио передёрнуло.

— Вот почему мы должны продолжать. Чтобы если какой-нибудь пацан, решивший с друганами поднять бабла на краже, услышал имя «Антонио Доусон», у него бы коленки затряслись от страха перед неотвратимостью наказания.

От любого другого человека это прозвучало бы до отвращения пафосно, но только не от Войта. Хотя… этого всё равно не хватило, чтобы Антонио поверил.

***

— Дети наконец заснули, — негромко сказал он, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную.

Вроде бы, придя домой, Антонио не стал зажигать света, а сразу пошёл в душ и лёг спать, но сейчас гостиная была приглушённо освещена ночниками, а в камине весело потрескивал огонь. Остановившись у подножия лестницы, Антонио с изумлением посмотрел на расположившегося в кресле Войта. На низком журнальном столике между его креслом и вторым, которое обычно занимала Лора, красовались… бутылка пива и стакан виски. 

Во-первых, Войта в свой дом Антонио не приглашал ещё ни разу. Посидев в баре, они пожали друг другу руки и разошлись восвояси, хотя Антонио, честно, завалился бы куда-нибудь ещё: весь лечебный эффект от разговора на сторонние темы улетучился, когда они с Войтом коснулись работы. И в том была исключительно вина Антонио: он начал нести чушь, дав слабину. Но это Бог с ним, во-вторых, Ева и Диего сегодня не ночевали у него, они были с Лорой...

— Я бы выпил, — как-то знакомо сказал Войт, полуобернувшись к нему, и Антонио осенило. 

Он спит, это сон.

Сон.

Но он подошёл и сел в кресло Лоры, чувствуя, как от камина приятно тянуло теплом. Когда Антонио приходил домой более-менее рано, они с Лорой, уложив детей, нередко просиживали вечер у огня: пили вино или что покрепче, обсуждали что-то важное или какую-то ерунду, целовались... Как же ему этого не хватало, как он истосковался, соскучился по этому домашнему уюту и теплу. Войт что-то говорил, Антонио отвечал, сам спрашивал, кажется, они оба шутили — не все слова он мог разобрать, но ему и так было хорошо. Лучше, чем за многие-многие последние дни, так что все беды и тревоги с сомнениями отошли на второй план. В отсветах каминного пламени Войт смотрел необычайно мягко: ещё чуточку серьёзно, но с ласковым великодушием, с чем-то вроде затаённой гордости. Обычно такие взгляды доставались исключительно Линдсей, Антонио на них не претендовал, однако сейчас, получая их в достатке, он наслаждался. Даже прикрыв глаза, всё равно продолжал чувствовать их на себе. От этого хотелось улыбаться, и Антонио улыбался, понимая, как это важно сидевшему рядом человеку.

А потом Войт, кажется, встал, подошёл ближе, как обычно это делала Лора, и рот Антонио накрыли его тёплые и сухие губы.

 

Он резко сел на постели, задыхаясь. Одеяло комом сбилось у ног, к мокрой спине прилипла майка; Антонио утёр рукой лоб, но легче не стало. Сквозь жалюзи слегка пробивался лунный свет, оставляя белые полосы на полу, часы со светившимися в темноте стрелками (Диего уговорил купить в подарок на день рожденья) показывали половину третьего. Кажется, Антонио проснулся, потому что ему приснился кошмар, но сколько он ни напрягал память, своего сна он вспомнить не мог.


End file.
